La route est longue sans vous
by MlleBubble
Summary: Teddy n'est pas qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux colorés, vaillant et drôle. Il a aussi un blessure que rien ne peut effacer, même le temps.


**Que c'est gentillet de se demander d'où l'on vient. Les hommes essayent de répondre à cette question depuis la nuit des temps mais nos efforts restent vains. Pour l'instant. Car l'espoir nous est toujours permis. **

**Merci, car on ne le dit pas assez à ceux envers lesquels nous sommes reconnaissants, à Cissaspae et Aiedail Choupette. Je me répète, et alors ? Qui cela embête-il, au fond ? Juste le peu de raison qui me reste, et Dieu sait qu'il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup. **

**La route est longue sans vous**

Quand j'étais petit, Grand-mère disait que je comprendrais quand je serais grand.

C'était une rengaine éternelle, que l'on disait machinalement. Harry et Ginny la sortaient aussi à James, Al et Lily, quand ils étaient embarrassés ou pressés. Le fait que les adultes puissent n'avoir aucune réponse à ma question me paraissait insensé, avant. C'était une donnée impossible. Mais inéluctable, quand on devient soit-même adulte.

J'ai posé la question à Hermione. Je l'appelle Tante Mione, même si je ne suis pas de la famille, génétiquement parlant. Mais si elle m'entendait le dire, elle m'écorcherait vif. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle, Oncle Ron et Ginny ont aidé Harry à s'occuper de moi quand j'étais petit. Ils ont toujours des tas d'anecdotes dans leur sac pour rappeler à Harry à quel point il était maladroit, au début, avec moi.

Je n'ai jamais pu appeler Harry « Parrain ». C'était un mot compliqué, durant ma petite enfance, qui sonnait trop comme Papa. Et puis, Ry' me semblait plus approprié durant mon adolescence. Allez comprendre. Je l'appelle par son prénom depuis peu de temps, quand j'y pense. Ça a dûme prendre un jour et il ne m'a pas corrigé.

Harry, ça doit être un cas un peu épineux pour vous, non ? Ce n'est pas mon père,mais un peu quand même. Comme Ginny n'est pas ma mère, même si elle partage la place avec toi, Maman, et Grand-mère.

Bref. J'ai donc posé la question à Tante Mione. Elle, si brillante, est restée coi. Avec son habituel air hébété, son mari, Ron, a grommelé quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris en essuyant la bouche couverte de potage d'Hugo, leur fils. Et Tante Mione m'a déçu pour la seule et unique fois dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle m'a dit de faire comme elle. De chercher ma réponse dans les livres et de réussir mes études pour en apprendre le plus possible, trouver un indice pouvant m'aider.

Mais, malgré mon âge, bien que j'ai réussi mes études, bien que j'ai dévoré bon nombre de livres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Destin vous a arraché à moi.

*

Je suis assis dehors sur une balancelle, dans le jardin de Tante Fleur. Elle et Oncle Bill ont invité le reste de la famille pour l'anniversaire de Dominique, la sœur de Victoire. Victoire, qui ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, d'après Harry. Il en rit, parfois, et je préfère m'abstenir de demander pourquoi. Je suis curieux mais quand même. Avoir Victoire à mes côtés suffit à mon bonheur, de toute façon.

J'entends la balancelle grincer sur ses anneaux de fer alors que mon parrain se laisse choir à côté de moi. Je souris en songeant à Ginny. Elle a raison : il a la délicatesse d'un éléphant, parfois. Sauf quand il me demande ce qui ne va pas. Là, je ne ris plus trop. Mais comme d'habitude, je sais que me confier à lui est le mieux à faire. Il est devenu mon journal intime sur pattes, pire que mes meilleurs amis.

Harry m'écoute attentivement. Il me fixe avec un sérieux qui me réconforte. Finalement, il pose sa main sur ma tête et de l'autre me glisse un mouchoir dans la mienne pour que j'essuie mes yeux trop humides, soudain. J'espère que c'est juste une poussière.

« Tu sais... »

Il fait une pause, comme s'il méditait de sombres pensées.

« Je crois que tu comprendras le même jour que moi. »

Je me redresse et lui lance une œillade interrogatrice avant de me moucher.

« Le jour où je me marierai? Non, où j'aurai des enfants ? » je réplique, amer.

« Celui où ceux qui te sont chers seront en danger. Que ce soit moi, ta grand-mère, Ginny, tes enfants ou ta femme. »

Le regard de Harry me déstabilise tout autant que ces mots.

« Le jour où tu penseras que ton sacrifice, que ce soit de ta vie, d'un jour de paie, d'une journée ou d'une pacotille,est souhaitable à leur bien-être. »

Mon parrain prend une inspiration, visiblement difficilement. Il doit avoir du mal de parler de tout ça, j'imagine. Je lui ressemble un peu trop, de par les circonstances. Il m'est d'une aide précieuse à chaque instant et je me demande s'il a pleinement conscience de son importance. Mais son attitude protectrice et paternelle me fait penser que oui.

« Tu sauras ce que tes parents ont su. Que ta vie n'est rien contre celle de ta famille et de tes amis. »

Harry se relève si brusquement que j'en sursaute. Il croise les bras sur son pull rouge agrémenté d'un large H doré, tricoté par Mrs Weasley et son visage est indéchiffrable. Je vois pourtant sa lèvre trembler et sais qu'il réprime un sourire.

« Enfin, c'est ce que tu penseras, comme moi, assurément, même si je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes. Mais tu es plus têtu que tes deux parents réunis, c'est pour dire ! Parce que, ta mère était déjà bornée, mais ton père ! Pour le faire changer d'avis, fallait s'accrocher ! »

Je souris et Harry aussi. C'est étonnant qu'il puisse me comprendre à ce point sans pour autant connaître la moindre de mes pensées. Il peut prévoir certaines choses et m'aider à en assimiler d'autres. Mais nous savons tous les deux que, malgré tout, nous sommes différents. Différents et semblables à la fois, c'est une complicité dont je ne saurais me passer.

*

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma réponse, même après cette discussion. Ou pas _ressentie_. Harry dit que c'est comme l'amour. Si on ne l'a pas ressentie, on ne le comprend pas totalement. Harry m'énerve, parfois, à parler par énigmes. Mais ça a l'air d'amuser grandement Oncle Ron. Il le compare à feu Dumbledore quand il était en manque de bonbons aux citrons... Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre non plus, on risquerait de découvrir de drôles de choses, à tous les coups...

Mon parrain ne vous remplacera pas. Il a simplement une immense place dans mon existence, que je ne saurais définir.

Finalement, je me demande si connaître la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes plus là m'apportera vraiment quelque chose. Tout ce qui me permet d'avancer est à portée de main. Je crois que, maintenant, je peux continuer ma route sans me poser de questions. Suivre simplement mon propre chemin est déjà bien assez déroutant.

Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Un jour, je saurai. Pour moi, et pour Harry, un peu. Je continuerai à vous chercher au fond de moi. La raison qui nous pousse, un jour ou l'autre, à partir. Celle à cause de laquelle, ma route sera bien longue sans vous.

**_**

**Encore un OS sans inspiration. Je le trouve soit fade, soir génial. Je suis lunatique, le soir. **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
